gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem GameFAQs Path of Endgame Chapters (1-8)
Prologue In the land of GameFAQs, after 2,456 Years (Days? Hours? Who Knows?) of endless conflict between the board’s most infamous users, peace has finally been achieved. Endgame and Latino_King have decided to stop shipping each other with people that they don’t like. Peace between their warring factions seems imminent. Team Endgame, Team Latino_King, and Team Mavitar travel to Admin Castle to celebrate the end of the conflict. Another personal event is happening at this very moment. Due to the war finally ending, Endgame and Aisha are going to get married! Team Endgame consists of ivanhellsing (who loves hatred), Dekarus (who loves Garon’s excrements, lel), Lazward (who loves Dark Character-Related Puns), and Einvalt (who hates Azura). They are a motley group indeed. Team Latino_King consists of his three current waifus (Effie, Orochi, and Camilla), his wonderful Meido Flora, Acerola-orion (the lewd one), and ChenYakumo (a smut writer for Latino_King). They are all very happy the war is over. Team Mavitar is a little more…complex. This Team has never really been aligned with anyone, but has maintained good relations with Team Latino_King while disliking Team Endgame. Thus, it comes as a surprise that they have come to this occasion considering Endgame is present. Mavitar himself has always disliked Endgame while SpellcraftQuill despises both Latino_King and Endgame. Also a part of Team Mavitar is the Church of Azura. Apocrypha leads the church while Cobalnite is Azura’s husbando. Being so close to Einvalt is another surprise, since Einvalt is a focal opponent of everything that is Azura. Still, Team Mavitar decided to attend… Sadly, the inclusion of so many volatile elements would prove to be the downfall of this event… Chapter 1: Tragedy In a dark room somewhere, SpellcraftQuill is brooding… SpellcraftQuill: I hate that Queeb! I hate Endlame! Ahahahahahahahah‼‼‼‼ How dare they stop fighting! A croaked smile comes to his face. ' SpellcraftQuill: Do you know what? They will NEVER stop fighting! I will make sure of it! '''He gathers his faithful servants and fellow conspirators. LimboStudios, Kagerou, and HOOHAHHE are present, in addition to the mysterious Engdame, Endgame’s clone. ' SpellcraftQuill: Do you know why we are gathered here today!? We will make the Endgame/Latino_King war never end‼‼ We will destroy them both! Everyone else: YES‼‼ SpellcraftQuill:To make this war never end, you must do as I say! First: Kagerou, steal the Endflame tome from Endgame. Second: LimboStudios, whisper to Aisha that Effie has been acting inappropriately with Endgame. Third: I will tell Latino_King that Endgame plans to deliver Latino_King’s corpse to Gheb_. Fourth: Engdame, in the guise of Endgame, kill Azura and thus make the Church of Azura and Mavitar’s faction despise Endgame. Finally: HOOHAHHE, bring the entire might of the “Le Reddit Army” down on Endgame’s faction after Azura is dead! You all have your orders! Now move ''' A Short Time Later… Everyone is enjoying the peace party and the beginning of the wedding. Kagerou approaches Endgame. Kagerou:Hey Endgame, how are you doing! Endgame:Great! I no longer have to lead the war against King’s faction and I am getting married to Aisha! I could not be happier Kagerou: Good! Good! There is something I want to whisper to you though. Can you lean in closer? Endgame is perplexed, but leans in. ' Kagerou:I have always thought that you two looked marvelous together '''Kagerou secretly swipes the Endflame tome and replaces it with a fire tome. ' Endgame: That’s great, but why did you have to whisper that Kagerou: “Oh…no reason!” 'LimboStudios approaches Aisha, who is drinking some Fruit Punch ' LimboStudios: Hey Aisha! You look marvelous today! How are you doing? Aisha: Great! I am glad Endgame will finally stop screwing around with Latino_King! Now he can devote all his time and attention to me! LimboStudios: About that… You know, I heard Effie had been…acting inappropriately with Endgame… Aisha: ??? Where did you hear this. LimboStudios: I overheard it from Latino_King… He was so jealous… '''SpellcraftQuill approaches Latino_King SpellcraftQuill: Hey Queeby!? How have you been? Latino_King: Pretty good. Can you stop calling me that though? We are trying to be more peaceful now. SpellcraftQuill: I can do that… By the way, as your friend… Latino_King: When have you been my friend? SpellcraftQuill: Well, as someone who is…concerned… I heard this peace is nothing but a ruse. Latino_King: What are you talking about? SpellcraftQuill: I have heard that Endgame plans to get you drunk and deliver your body to Gheb_... Latino_King: ‼‼! SpellcraftQuill: Maybe it is just a false rumor. You know how those are… Later! Heheheheh… The nefarious party gets together ''' SpellcraftQuill: Kagerou, LimboStudios, and I have done our parts, it is time Engdame… Wait till Endgame goes to the restroom Engdame and then do your part… ''' Endgame goes to the restroom…and out comes…Engdame…he goes up to Azura… Engdame: Hey Azura? Azura: What? Engdame: Die! Engdame thrusts a dagger into Azura’s throat. Everyone looks on with horror except Einvalt, who proceeds to laugh uncontrollably. Engdame runs into the bathroom, and out comes the real Endgame… SpellcraftQuill: Endgame’s planning to kill us all! Run‼‼ Everyone runs away. But in comes HOOHAHHE with Le Reddit Army. HOOHAHHE: Time to die Endgame! Endgame: What the f*** is going on? HOOHAHHE is about to stab Endgame, who cannot find the Endflame tome. But suddenly… HOOHAHHE: Ahhhhhhhh‼‼ HOOHAHHE is kicked hard and sent against a wall. Misha-Heart enters. This theme plays! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKjoBuyVmfk Endgame: Misha-Heart! Misha-Heart: I saw the blasted “Le Reddit Army”! I don’t know what’s going on Endgame, but what I know is that any group it is affiliated with needs to perish! As a powerful samurai myself, I will lend my sword to you! Endgame’s comrades rally around him! Einvalt: Ahahahahah‼‼ I love you so much Endgame! Thanks for killing Azura! Endgame: I didn’t kill Azura though… Einvalt: You didn’t? Well whatever. Let’s kill “Le Reddit Army”! ivanhellsing: Let’s wipe these Kamui worshipping scum off the face of the planet. Endgame: I don’t know if they worship Kamui though… ivanhellsing: Doesn’t matter, let’s cut them up! Dekarus: Gahahah! I have a jar of Garon’s excrements! Fear me! Everyone one: :( Lazward: I love your puns Dekarus, but we need to focus on the enemy! Aisha: ……….. Endgame: Don’t look so down Aisha! We need to focus! Endgame’s loyal forces fight against “Le Reddit Army led by HOOHAHHE.” It is a one-sided ordeal. Most of HOOHAHHE’s forces are a bunch of fat kids who can barely walk and many forgot to bring weapons. Between Endgame burning them alive with his fire tome, Einvalt cutting them up with his axe, ivanhellsing piercing them with his lance, Dekarus turning into a Manakete and burning them alive, Lazward and Misha-heart cutting them to pieces with their swords, and Aisha (who is melancholy) Nosferatu-Tanking the entire group’s pathetic attacks, more than 200 Reddit trolls are slaughtered without mercy. HOOHAHHE himself, after being given a nasty wound by Misha-heart, dies by his own hand after Dekarus makes him smell the putrid scent of Garon’s excrements. ''' HOOHAHHE: OMG‼! It smells so bad! Dekarus: Come on, it isn’t that bad… HOOHAHHE: I can’t take it anymore‼‼‼ '''Kills himself Dekarus: Lel! (His victory phrase) The battle ends. Endgame: What the hell was that about? Aisha: …Tell me Endgame, what do you think of Effie anyway? Endgame: ? Aisha: Oh nothing… ivanhellsing: Endgame! We need to retreat! The entire Church of Azura and Latino_King’s forces are coming from the East. Endgame: Damn it all… Somewhere in a dark room not too far away. ''' SpellcraftQuill: Ahahahahahahahahah! Heheheheheheheh! Finally the war has returned! Ahahahahahahah! '''And so, the short peace that has lasted for a few days is broken by a conspiracy by one individual whose heart is drenched in malice… Chapter Ends Team Endgame ''Unit Status: (Note, Endgame gains levels like an unpromoted unit.)'' # Endgame: Sage: Fire Tome, Heal Staff: Level 3/40: Skills: Ignis, Magic +2, Fortune # Aisha: Dark Mage: Nosferatu; Level 3/20; Skills: Vengeance, Bind # Einvalt: Fighter: Iron Axe, Hand Axe; Level 5/20; Skills: Counter, HP +5 # Dekarus: Manakete: Dragonstone, Jar of Garon's Excrements; Level 3/40: Noble Lineage, Dragon Fang # Lazward: Mercenary: Steel Sword, Vulnerary: Level 4/20: Girl Lover, Stubbornness # ivanhellsing: Lancer: Iron Lance, Javelin: Level 3/20: Wrath, Defence Seal # Misha-Heart: Samurai: Killing Edge: Level 5/20: Luna, Flowing Strike Chapter 2: Finding The Sadist Presently At Dawn Castle, Home To Team Latino_King The music here plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BOdqZjOTMs ''' Latino_King: Ah! We are home! I don’t know why Endgame has returned to his vile ways, but before we deal with the new menace, let’s relax for a bit! Everyone Else: Yeah‼‼‼‼ '''Everyone goes off to…enjoy themselves. Latino_King is presently with Effie, Orochi, and Flora... Latino_King: That’s right my beautiful ladies! Stomp on me! Harder…harder… Effie/Orochi: As you wish! Flora: I will get…the whips… Latino_King: Ohhhhhhhhhh‼! Please do‼‼ As for Acerola-orion…well he can’t exactly talk right now… Charlotte: My dear, you certainly love it when I sit on your face, don’t you? Such…an interesting thing arouses… No wonder you are referred to as an…ass face…anyway, you have a lot of money, so i won't complain Acerola-orion: Mmmmm…mmmmmmm!!!! As for Flare_Sorrow… Flare_Sorrow: Gahahahahah‼! I hate that prick Endgame! I am glad the war has returned… I despise Aisha more though. Maybe I should make this situation worse... ChenYakumo is writing more smut...as for Technickal1, he is polishing his incredible fighting skills by breaking rocks apart simply by squeezing them...as for PlasmaStar…. PlasmaStar: Ummm…Latino_King…I know you are busy but…I need you all together so we can devise a plan for dealing with this menace. Latino_King: Can’t you wait a little while…FloraTheMaid just brought whips! PlasmaStar: Ugh… Going to Uber Castle, home to Team Mavitar Mavitar: I knew that bastard would never change. He killed Azura of all people and his buddy Einvalt laughed at the whole spectacle. What a monster. Apocrypha: That f*** killed Azura, HE NEEDS TO PAY‼! Cobalnite: I agree miledy. As she was my waifu though, I wonder if setting the land aflame once more would really honor her memory. I’m not saying Endgame shouldn’t pay, but… Apocrypha: Oh, I can’t deal with you right now‼! Apocrypha leaves the room. She bumps into PhantasticPhool who enters. PhantasticPhool: She is taking this rather heard, even more so than Azura’s husband Cobalnite… Cobalnite grabs PhantasticPhool by the collar PhantasticPhool: ‼‼! Cobalnite: You listen good. I hate that Endgame as much as anyone else, but if someone doesn’t keep our head about us, we will return to war again‼! In order to honor Azura’s memory, we need to keep our heads about us damn it‼! PhantasticPhool: … Mavitar: I hate to interrupt you guys, but does anyone know where SpellcraftQuill and his buddies ended up? Everyone: No… We return to Team Endgame, who are presently in hiding. Einvalt: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah‼‼ Azura is dead! It has finally happened! Ahahahahahahahahahah‼‼! Aisha: You really should stop Einvalt. It isn’t right to mock the dead. Einvalt: I thought I saw Endgame kill Azura though, yet he claims to have not… Whatever. Azura is dead! Ahahahahahahahah‼‼ Aisha: …Tell me, have you ever noticed…Endgame look at Effie before…? Einvalt: No. Bahahahahahahah‼‼ Azura is dead! Lazward: Cheer up Lady Aisha. We can have another wedding for you and Endy and then everything will be back to how it was before. Endgame: I doubt that. Lazward: ??? Misha-Heart: If you haven’t noticed, it seems Endgame has been framed for murdering Azura. Until we can find the true perpetrators, people are after us. Lazward: Oh… Hey Dekarus, what are you doing? Dekarus: Ohhhhhh‼! I’m just dancing with Garon’s excrements. They are so awesome! Everyone Else: … ivanhellsing: Anyway, I’ve been beating the s*** out of the Kamui worshippers we captured the other day. B******s. Anyway, the keep claiming their innocence. Dumb f***s. We need someone who knows how to torture someone properly. Dekarus: Oh! Oh! I know someone! Everyone Else: No you don’t. Dekarus: Ah…. Sobs to self Endgame: There is one guy who might be able to help us though… I hesitate to go to him with my Uber Endflame missing, but somethings cannot be helped... In Sadist Swamp, FinalActivity is at work… FinalActivity: I’m sorry everyone…OK no I’m not, but it’s torture time! Gagged Victims: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! FinalActivity: Now don’t give me that! I’m thinking of tying each one of your butts to each other’s mouths and creating the perfect human centipede‼! Gagged Victims: MMMMMMMMMM‼! MMMMMMM‼ Kagerou Enters The Scene Kagerou: Excuse FinalActivity… FinalActivity: Ahhh! A Ninja! I sent the pictures of Kamui Worshippers being tortured to death to ivanhellsing like he said! Please don’t kill me! Kagerou: …I’m here on business from Lord SpellcraftQuill… FinalActivity: Oh… Kagerou: He has information that Endgame is coming to put a stop to your sadistic ways… FinalActivity: F*** no! I’ll kill him if he tries! Kagerou: My message is delivered…have a nice day. Team Endgame are at the edge of Sadist Swamp Endgame: We have arrived. Now we just need to find FinalActivity… Einvalt: Azura’s dead‼! Ahahahahahah‼! Lazward: Will you quit that already Einvalt! Endgame-sama, are you sure about this? Endgame: What are you worried about? FinalActivity is the best torture to ever live. He will torture HOOHAHHE’s soldier and then we will know who is behind this all… Lazward: I mean, don’t you think he might just tie us up and torture us to death? I mean, just look around at all these tortured bodies on stakes‼! Endgame: …We need the help. We will have to risk it… Enters FinalActivity with a hoard of 137 hungry Nosferatu. FinalActivity: So you have come, just as SpellcraftQuill said you would… Endgame: …SpellcraftQuill…? FinalActivity: You will never end my torturous ways! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER! Endgame: WTF!? ivanhellsing: It’s an ambush! To arms! The battle begins. Einvalt chops off Nosferatu arms left and right with his axe while screaming to heaven about how Azura is dead. Misha-Heart and Lazward are holding their own against the hoard as well. Aisha continues to Noseratu-Tank with Endgame as her pair up unit. Dekarus on the other hand… Dekarus: Ahahahah! It worked so well before! Hey Nosferatu, smell Garon’s Excrements! ivanhellsing: You idiot! Don’t you know Nosferatu love the smell of Garon‼‼ Dekarus: Oh...well, Manakete time! The Nosferatu all charge toward Dekarus…and are burned to ashes by Dekarus in Manakete form…they drop a parallel seal and steel sword. ivanhellsing: Hey…can I borrow those? Dekarus: Sure! ivanhellsing uses the Parallel Seal…and becomes a Mercenary. ivanhellsing: I feel like I could defeat FinalActivity by myself right…you know what! I will! ivanhellsing rushes FinalActivity, but 10 Nosferatu get in the way. ''' ivanhellsing: You know…this is going to make it a lot harder to keep you alive. FinalActivity: You want me alive? I thought you guys were here to end my tortuous ways…with my death! Whatever…all you do is lie anyway. Nosferatu, attack! '''By this point, only 10 of the 137 Nosferatu remain and Team Endgame has surrounded FinalActivity. Endgame uses his Fire tome and incinerates the remaining Nosferatu. Endgame: Stop. We just want to talk. FinalActivity: Enough with your lies! You will never end my tortuous ways! They fight, but with Aisha as Endgame’s pair-up unit, Endgame’s magic is really high, and Ignis activates…and FinalActivity is defeated… FinalActivity: Gah…so it all ends here…I…regret nothing… Endgame: Uses a heal staff We want you to help us. FinalActivity: Wait, you aren’t here to end my tortuous ways? Endgame: No…in fact, we have need of your…talents. FinalActivity: Oh, why didn’t you say so? Endgame: Who do you think I am? Caeda? I need my enemies to stop swinging at me before I can talk to them since they aren't entranced by more...well, you know... Anyway, do you mind torturing a victim we have for information? FinalActivity: Would I!? I would LOVE to! Heck, I will join you to! Lazward: You better not torture any of us! FinalActivity: Oh don’t worry, as long as I can bring along my “human centipede, all will be good”! :) Everyone Else: ??? FinalActivity: Oh, don’t worry about it… Heheheheheh… Chapter Ends Team Endgame ''Unit Status: (Note, Endgame gains levels like an unpromoted unit.)'' # Endgame: Sage: Fire Tome, Heal Staff: Level 5/40: Skills: Ignis, Magic +2, Fortune, Rally Magic # Aisha: Dark Mage: Nosferatu; Level 6/20; Skills: Vengeance, Bind # Einvalt: Fighter: Iron Axe, Hand Axe; Level 6/20; Skills: Counter, HP +5 # Dekarus: Manakete: Dragonstone, Jar of Garon's Excrements; Level 5/40: Noble Lineage, Dragon Fang # Lazward: Mercenary: Steel Sword, Vulnerary: Level 5/20: Girl Lover, Stubbornness # Ivanhellsing: Mercenary: Steel Sword: Level 5/20: Wrath, Defence Seal, Stubborness # Misha-Heart: Samurai: Killing Edge: Level 7/20: Luna, Flowing Strike # FinalActivity: Outlaw: Killer Bow: Level 10/20: Nohrian Restraint, Bind, Locktouch, Movement +1 Chapter 3: Sir Smexyness At Uber Castle, home to Team Mavitar Mavitar: You have finally returned SpellcraftQuill. Where in the world have you been? SpellcraftQuill: Oh... Nowhere in particular... PhantasticPhool: ...And where exactly is this "Nowhere in particular"? SpellcraftQuill: I was just checking on the status of Team Latino_King... You know, with Endgame returning to his evil ways, we REALLY ought to join up with them and put down that b****** for good. Mavitar: No. SpellcraftQuill: What? Mavitar: If we are to end him, we do not need Latino_King's help to do it. Also, we won't fight Endgame when he wants to fight. SpellcraftQuill: Oh... just try saying that to Apocrypha and Cobalnite. I'm sure they will listen to reason especially after Endgame killed Azura. PhantasticPhool: He said it to YOU, not to them. SpellcraftQuill: Hmmm... I have to take care of something, so if you would, do take care. Smirks and Leaves Felicia enters Felicia: Mavitar-kun! I see that SpellcraftQuill has returned! Mavitar: Yeah... Felicia: Not to change the subject, but ought of curiosity, doesn't this whole situation seem odd? Mavitar: ??? Felicia: I mean, of all the people Endgame could go after, why would he go after Azura? Mavitar: Shrugs I don't know. Let's not do anything rash until we better understand the situation. Felicia: In the meantime, will you hold me tight? Mavitar: Smiles Of course my love. Felicia: Awawawawawa!!! Back To Team Endgame in the Sadist Swamp Helpless Bound Kamui Worshipper: Weeeeeee! Weeeeeee! FinalActivity: Still playing heard to get are you? Screaming like a pig isn't going to make me stop cutting into you. Now tell me what you know about this situation with Endgame and Azura. Why did HOOHAHHE's forces attack Endgame? Where is the Endflame tome? Why did Kagerou lie to me? Helpless Bound Kamui Worshipper: I can't tell you, I will die if I do! FinalActivity: You won't be a man if you don't tell me... Grabs Scissors Helpless Bound Kamui Worshipper: Is Terrified. Look! I don't know why HOOHAHHE-sama went after Endgame. I was just following orders. I don't know why Kagerou lied to you? What I do know is that Kagerou was the one that took the Endflame tome! Endgame: I thought as much... Where is Kagerou now? Helpless Bound Kamui Worshipper: I don't know!!!!!!!! FinalActivity: Is that all you know? Helpless Bound Kamui Worshipper: Nods ivanhellsing: In that case, can I do the honors? FinalActivity: Eh... Why not? Helpless Bound Kamui Worshipper: Wha... ivanhellsing beats the Helpless Bound Kamui Worshipper to death with his bare hands. While doing this, he spews out a tirade of profanity which is not fit for human consumption. Lazward: Was that really necessary? ivanhellsing: Yes! Lazward: Rolls Eyes OK... Endgame: ...Regardless, you mentioned FinalActivity that Kagerou mentioned SpellcraftQuill, right? FinalActivity: Yeah, she didn't really elaborate though. Endgame: Anyway, SpellcraftQuill is part of Team Mavitar...I wonder if he is behind this. I have never liked that p**** and he has never liked me either. Aisha: Before we start accusing people, we really should try to find Kagerou first and get some more information. Dekarus: Oh! Oh! I know where to look! Einvalt: No you don't. Dekarus: Oh...man...lel! Starts smelling Garon's Excrements. Endgame: I am aware of a village where outlaws can be found. I bet Kagerou has worked for one of them before. They could lead us in the right direction. Aisha: How do you know she hasn't covered her tracks? Endgame: Because she isn't from a real Fire Emblem my dear. She must thus possess inferior intelligence! Everyone Else: ... Endgame: What? Lazward: Nothing...let's just be off. Somewhere in a dark room in a cold dark alley... Kagerou: I am in need of your...talents... Gheb_: Oh, do you need me to shove my "long sword" up where the sun don't shine? Kagerou: ...Actually, there is someone I know of that requires this... Gheb_: Really! Someone is in need of the Smexyness! Who is it? Kagerou: That would be Sir Endgame. He admitted in a drunken stir that he thirsts after you Gheb_. Gheb_: Shocked and Blushes So he has finally come around, huh? Kagerou: ...I hear as much...Pulls out a map '''He will be traveling to this village. He is being held prisoner though by "bad" men like FinalActivity. Gheb_: Oh yeah! I'm going to rescue Endgame and make him MINE! Bahahahahahah! '''Gheb_ leaves... Kagerou: ...What a disgusting man. Did I do what you asked Quilly? SpellcraftQuill: Yes, you did wonderfully, my love... SpellcraftQuill pulls Kagerou close to him and the two partake in a long, enjoyable, kiss... Kagerou: I'm glad you are happy... In "The Village of Outlaws" Lazward: Well, we are here! Aisha: Yeah, where do we... A loud scream pierces the air Foleo: Ehhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Gheb_: Come here you little girl, you know you want it! Foleo: Please stay away! Lazward: Hands off that maiden you fat piece of s***. Gheb_: And just who the hell are you people? FinalActivity: We are the people who serve Lord Endgame. If you want to leave, disappear...or I will make you wish you were dead...heheheheheheh... Gheb_: You! You are the b******* I was supposed to be waiting for before that maiden caught my eye! Give Endgame to me now so I can give him the "punishment" he admits he wants! Endgame enters Endgame: ...Ghhhhebbb???? Gheb_: There you are my beloved! Quick, come to me and I will...butter you up and "stab" you right where you want it! Endgame: OMG! Everyone! Kill this motherf*****! Gheb_: Well, of course I have f***ed many a mother... Everyone Else: ... Gheb_: I do get around...and don't take no for an answer...heheheheheh... Misha-Heart: ...Let's just kill this idiot and be done with it. Gheb_: Oh no you don't!!!!! Gheb_ blows a whistle. Out come 50 bandits out of a nearby bar. They have all been drinking and are incredibly wasted. Among them are murderers, rapists, child molesters, wreckers, thugs, corrupt officials, and worst of all (in Endgame's eyes), Fire Emblem Sacred Stones fans who have "I love Gheb" shirts on. Endgame: ...fans of Fire Emblem games that aren't real have to die. Everyone! Kill them all! Especially the f***s who are wearing the "I love Gheb" shirts! It is a bloodbath. All of Gheb_'s forces are so wasted they can barely put up a fight. But Team Endgame offers no mercy. Foleo starts by using his weakness staff to make the enemies even more enervated. FinalActivity then notches 3 arrows in his bow and shots three of the Gheb_'s forces right in the junk...removing said Junk...and they bleed to death. FinalActivity laughs like the sadist is he at seeing this. Lazward, ivanhellsing, and Misha-Heart then jump into the fray, cutting limbs of all who get in their way. The enemies scream in terror...or try anyway...they are so wasted they just start vomiting while making a gurgling sound, similar to Kayako's since so much blood is in their throats all they can do is make this sound. Einvalt then joins in the fray and throws his hand axe that, just like a boomerang, leaves his hand and bisects two of Gheb_'s people in two. He then proceeds to keep laughing at Azura's death...since I guess he still finds it funny. What a b****. Dekarus then, powered up by his mighty jar of Garon's excrements, turns into a Manakete and breaths fire on most of Gheb_'s forces. They scream in terror, but are given no pity or sympathy. Endgame and Aisha watch this spectacle without moving. Unmoved but at least entertained. All this happened in thirty seconds. Gheb_: !!!!!! How dare you kill my men. I'm trying to save you Endgame from a life where you don't know the joy of Gheb_! Endgame: ...I'm content without you being a part of it. Gheb_: You b******! Gheb_ charges at Endgame, but fails since Aisha dual guards the hit and hits him with nosferatu, inflicting bind on him...not that Gheb_ is hard to hit mind you. Endgame then casts the fire spell on Gheb_, who is wounded but still standing. Final-Activity assists by firing an arrow that goes right up Gheb_ arsehole. He screams in pain. All of a sudden, ivanhellsing, Misha-heart, and Lazward get an idea. They surround Gheb_ in a triangle formation and attack simultaneously. They trigger a Triangle Attack! Gheb_ screams in terror and fails to his knees, as he only has 2 HP of his 45 HP left. Gheb_: Why...why won't you...love me... Endgame: Bottomline, you are from a non real Fire Emblem. There are other reasons, but that is enough... Gheb_: D*** it... Endgame: Tell me about Kagerou, I know you know about her... Gheb_: She...said you would be here...I...met her at a dark alley in Pheree...I haven't lied to you...now...will you lov... Endgame: No... At that moment, Endgame finds an Elfire Tome from one of the corpse's charred by Dekarus. Three orbs fly around him and he attacks Gheb_ with a massive critical hit, ending his worthless life. Gheb:Ah...Latino_King...Endgame...no...matter...hOW...fAR...aPART...lOVE...you...forev... Endgame: ... Aisha: So, someone else was after your heart as well... Endgame: ? Aisha: Oh nothing... Foleo: Thanks for saving me! Lazward: It was our pleasure! We would happily save a beautiful maiden like yourself! Foleo: That's cute...but...I'm a guy. Everyone Else: !!!! Foleo: I just...like to dress pretty! Endgame: ...Regardless, we are in need of a healer. Would you mind joining us? We are trying to figure out why people think I killed Azura when I clearly didn't. Foleo: OKAY! Aisha: This is great! We have a healer besides Endgame now! That means Endgame-kun can be paired-up with me "all the time"...whispers under breath...and with no one else... Chapter Ends Team Endgame ''Unit Status: (Note, Endgame gains levels like an unpromoted unit.)'' # Endgame: Sage: Elfire Tome, Fire Tome, Heal Staff: Level 6/40: Skills: Ignis, Magic +2, Fortune, Rally Magic # Aisha: Dark Mage: Nosferatu; Level 8/20; Skills: Vengeance, Bind # Einvalt: Fighter: Iron Axe, Hand Axe; Level 8/20; Skills: Counter, HP +5 # Dekarus: Manakete: Dragonstone, Jar of Garon's Excrements; Level 8/40: Noble Lineage, Dragon Fang # Lazward: Mercenary: Steel Sword, Vulnerary: Level 7/20: Girl Lover, Stubbornness # Ivanhellsing: Mercenary: Steel Sword: Level 7/20: Wrath, Defence Seal, Stubborness # Misha-Heart: Samurai: Killing Edge: Level 8/20: Luna, Flowing Strike # FinalActivity: Outlaw: Killer Bow: Level 11/20: Nohrian Restraint, Bind, Locktouch, Movement +1 # Foleo: Rod Knight: Heal Staff: Level 10/20: Foul Play, Resistance +2, Distinguished Son This is meant to map who will be on what side of the conflict. Endgame's Side # Endgame (Protagonist: Sage With Endflame) ## Aisha (Waifu of Endgame: Sorcerer with Nosferatu) # ivanhellsing (Loves Hatred and Hates Kamui Worship; Mercenary) # Dekarus (Loves Garon's Excrements, lel) # Lazward (Loves Dark Character-Related Puns) # Einvalt (Hates Azura) # Misha-Heart (Hates Reddit Trolls) # FinalActivity (A True Sadist) # Foleo (The Boy With The Best Fashion Sense In The Army) Latino_King's Side # Latino_King (Antagonist/Endgame's Former Friend Turned To the Dark Side) ## Effie (Waifu) ## Orochi (Waifu) ## FloraTheMaid (A Wonderful Meido of Latino_King) # Acerola-orion (The Lewd One) ## Charlotte (Waifu) # Flare_Sorrow (Causes Endgame's Great Aisha Meltdown: Mage Fighter; Raijiri+Mjolnir; Aether, Breaking Sky, Astra, Vantage, Lethality, and Expose) ## Camilla (Waifu) # ChenYakumo (A smut writer for Latino_King) # Technickal1 (An Ally of Latino_King; Loves to be noticed; A Berserker of Much Power) # PlasmaStar (An Ally of Latino_King; A Master Tactician; Grandmaster; Lightning Tome Forged Named "Light Star" as well as Brave Sword and Silver Sword) Team Mavitar (Not Involved With Either Faction, But Still Anti-Endgame) # Mavitar (Leads The Anti-Endgame Brigade: Hero That Deals Incredible Damage To Endgame Affiliated Units, uses a Brave Sword and has the skills Vantage, Sol, Resolve, Miracle, and Swordfaire) ## Felicia (Waifu) # SpellcraftQuill (The Game's Gharnef: Sorcerer with Double Forged Averse's Night with Vengeance, Wrath, Aether, Rightful God, and Dragon Skin; Chapter 13, 22, 27) ## LimboStudios (Hates Everything; SpellcraftQuill's Underling) ## Kagerou (SpellcraftQuill's Waifu) ## HOOHAHHE (SpellcraftQuill's Underling; Dies In Chapter 1) # Apocrypha (Leader of the Church of Azura; Mortal Enemy of Einvalt) ## Azura (Heterosexual Life Partner) # Cobalnite (One who wishes to uphold the peace: A Grandmaster that deals increased damage if a close one to him has been hurt, uses a forged Celica's Gale and Killing Edge, with Vantage, Vengeance, Aether, Ignis, and Aegis) ## Azura (Waifu) # PhantasticPhool (A follower of Mavitar's. Known As The Finest Bowman in the land; Movement+1, Pass, Counter, Miracle, and Astra; Silver Yumi) Unaligned Anti-Endgame Characters # Engdame (An Endgame Imposter; Sows Trouble for Endgame) # Gheb_ (The Smexyness; Killed In Chapter 3) # EndKingPeach (Endgame and Latino_King's Child; Hates Everything, but especially Endgame) Neutral # wind64a (Kellam) # Pieri (Unsure of what side she wants to be on, but she wants to kill!) # Raidken (Has no interest in joining sides, but enjoys watching people suffer.) # Gwonam_is_Bae (Will join Endgame's side later; outlaw) # Sgt_Pepper (Joins Endgame's Side later)Category:Story